M8s
M8s is the fifth episode of the Pure Pwnage season 1 web series. Episode 5, M8s (Mates), features a largely Kyle-based story, more so than Jeremy's. Kyle's work as a film director is also shown here, with his original short film Strong Man, Angry Man, being shown as the pre-opening title being shown. Synopsis The episode opens with Jeremy explaining why the opening will be bad, since Kyle will be showing his film Strong Man, Angry Man to the audience. Jeremy tells everyone to turn off their monitors and speakers for a few minutes and then come back to watch the real show. Jeremy then puts his head in his hand as the scene fades. The short film begins with the title card, after which a man is shown in his study. He is busily writing something, while another man sits across the room, bobbing his head and dancing around the room. At one point he dons a gorilla mask, and even begins to look through the writing man's papers when he leaves. As the violin music intensifies, the writing man is shown clutching his heart as he looks straight ahead. The film then ends. Back in Dave's kitchen, Jeremy explains that that was a really good film, to which Kyle replies "It got an A." When the real episode starts Jeremy is shown walking through a computer lounge where people are playing Counter-Strike Source. Once outside, he says that he has to keep looking. Later it is revealed that he was looking for talent for teh Masterer's Gamer Army. Jeremy then explains at his house what makes people pro and how to identify them. Jeremy then uses Kyle as an example of noobness, and says he'll never be good at film directing. Kyle takes offense, claiming that the show should suck then since he is the camera man and director. Jeremy tries to explain how his awesomeness evens it out, but Kyle has none of it and leaves, quitting the show. Jeremy then recovers the camera, not used to handling it and makes several scenes with an improperly positioned camera. Kyle walks into his room, and Kyle takes his camera and walks out the house, walking past a suspicious looking bald guy in the process. Kyle then walks to a house in a more suburban area, where Doug answers the door. After asking Doug to be the star, they then film him playing Counter-Strike: Source on his PC. Doug plays some rounds, making loud vocal screams while playing. He then says his traditional line in slow motion. He then describes his feelings towards FPS and the feelings he gets when playing them. Following this he asks Kyle to go for a jog with him while he holds a knife, exclaiming "Everyone runs faster with a knife!". Doug then laughs at the fact that Jeremy walks around, claiming that he has a car. Trivia *Awkwardly enough, when Doug is shown playing, he can't be playing, since there are black bars on the screen, indicating that he is in spectator mode. *Doug's claim of running faster with a knife is true, since in most video games you indeed run faster with a knife in hand, especially in Counter Strike: Source. See also Category:Web series season 1 episodes